Kiss Me
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: "So, you've never been kissed before?"... You intake a deep breath, and release dejectedly. "No. And yeah, I know it's pathetic."... "I think it's cute." AU. Sora/Kairi


**Ew, Sora/Kairi. Why am I writing this? What motivated me to write a story of a couple I can't stand? What is wrong with me? These questions - I can't answer them. I don't even know how to respond.**_  
_

**Maybe it's because I was trying to challenge myself... And wanted an excuse to practice writing a kissy scene. Apologies for any typos and/or grammatical/spelling errors. I suck. That is all. ****Either way, it's here. Enjoy.**

**Rating:** T (For steamy kissing?)

**Pairing**: Sora/Kairi

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

.

.

Your finger clutches the slab of chalk as you grate it into the stone cave. Drawings of your childhood are adorned on the dark walls of what you and your friends dubbed 'The Secret Spot'. A rather horrible drawing of yourself and the girl of your dreams presents itself in front of your face, as you move the chalk away from the wall.

Of course it's an ugly drawing. You were never one for drawing. Naminé was the artist of your group and usually the one who saw right through your cheery charade.

You sigh, as you stare at the picture longingly. _Kairi_, the girl of your dreams, also known as _best friend_, was completely oblivious to the fact that you're so hopelessly in love with her.

In fact, for the longest time, Kairi was dating one of your friends, Riku. It was a torturous couple of months that you had to endure mutely. You still don't understand why their relationship didn't work out. They were disgustingly perfect for each other.

You sigh again, as you scribble out the drawing and continue to draw out another one. You look like an idiot, and the doodle of Kairi doesn't give her justice. But you continue on nonetheless.

"Is that a paopu fruit?" A startling familiar voice makes you jump in your seat. Fright seeps through your veins as you slowly turn in your seat and see the object of your affections in the flesh, peering over your shoulder. Quickly, you scramble to hide the scribbles. You're incredibly relieved that you chose not to act like a pre-teen fangirl that would spell out her name with hearts.

"No." You mumble out, using the chalk to desecrate the doodles.

Kairi tilts her head to the side to examine you. Her light, gorgeous eyes settle on you for a scary moment. Her short gaze is penetrating, observing, and slightly intrusive. It's as if she's reading your mind. You look away hurriedly, fearing that she'd see too much.

"Well, anyways, I've been looking for you all over the place, you lazy bum." She teases, plopping down next to you. A waft of the familiar floral perfume smacks you in the face. Your chest aches with such innocently woven lust, it makes you internally swoon.

She sits too close to you; her arm is touching yours. Electricity instantly shocks you in such a painfully delightful way. You curse yourself for choosing to wear a tank today. Carefully, you slouch away.

"Really?" You ask genuinely, scolding yourself for sounding so eagerly hopeful. You chance a glance at her, and she's staring at you weirdly. As if you have three eyeballs. Your face immediately boils over in embarrassment. "I mean, what's up?"

Kairi pauses, eyes squinting almost suspiciously, before smiling.

"The ceiling," she giggles, pointing toward the cave wall. Despite the close proximity and nerves she awakens in you, you still have it in you to give her a flat look. "So what are you doing drawing all by your lonesome? That's Naminé, not you."

You shrug your shoulders. "Dunno, guess I just didn't feel like hanging with the guys today."

"Not even me?" She asks with a pout. You flush a deeper red at this.

"Well, you're here now aren't you?"

Kairi smiles and nods her head in agreement.

You both sit in silence. It's comfortable. That's the thing with Kairi, she can make silence comfortable. You think it's weird, but it suits her.

"So why _are_ you drawing by yourself?" She asks again. You don't know what to say. What can you say? But before you even have a chance to think of a response, the redhead questions you again. "Is that supposed to be me and you?"

Wildly you look around, eyes landing on the drawing she's staring at. One that isn't scribbled out. One that distinctly shares characteristics of both you and her. If it were possible, your face has turned an angry purple.

"Um-"

"Haha, do you like me or something?" She questions playfully, nudging you with her elbow.

You're going crazy. How is it that she can figure it out? Does she even realize that she guessed right? Kairi continues to nudge, completely oblivious. You desperately try to come up with something, anything to deter her off of your scent.

"Psh, no. That's just a random girl," you quickly laugh it off. "It's just, today Riku was kind of making fun of me today because I'd never really ever kissed anyone. So I guess this was just my subconscious acting out."

It's not until you see her unimpressed face that you realize you gave out too much information. It was true. Earlier that day, Riku _did_ tease you about never being kissed. More specifically never being kissed by his ex girlfriend.

"Kidding." You add in quickly, but judging from her skeptical face, you know the damage is already done.

"I'm going to have a word about this with him." She says sourly.

"Ah, no don't do that! I mean, it's no big deal or anything…" You trail off, hoping beyond anything that she'd just drop the subject. The redhead furrows her eyebrows and all you can think is: _adorable_. It's quiet again, well, before –

"So, you've never been kissed before?"

Why, oh, why did she have to be perceptive for all the wrong things?

I'm so screwed, you think. You can't come up with anything on the spot. Not when she's shooting you that penetrating stare again. If you could only just melt within the cave walls…

You intake a deep breath, and release, dejectedly. "No. And yeah, I know it's pathetic."

Kairi's expression softens. "I think it's cute."

You give her a look. You know it's probably something like disbelief, because she suddenly starts laughing.

"I've just thought of something, but it's stupid." She looks away from you. The way she shrinks away from you, leaves you baffled.

"What – " You don't finish the question, because in the next second Kairi's lips come crashing against yours. It happens so quickly and out of nowhere that you don't get to properly react. She pulls away in the next second, grinning shyly.

Your mouth burns at the memory of the brief contact. Your eyes bulge out in shock, as your mind tries to process what the hell just happened.

"What just happened?" You voice out. Your voice is shaky.

"You've been kissed, silly." Kairi's laughter is soft and lilting as it goes through your ears. You blink, utterly confused and blushing like a fool as she brings a hand to her mouth. Her fingers brush against her lip, as she watches you with an intense gaze.

Butterflies seamlessly morph in the pit of your stomach, as she leans back in. It's all so confusing and shocking, and you're convinced that this must some sort of dream.

"You kissed me, why – why did you just kiss me?" You blubber out like an idiot. The girl tilts her head to the side as she studies you. She quirks her mouth.

"Maybe because I've been waiting to do that for a long time." She admits softly. Your heart begins to beat crazily.

"But, Riku –"

"- Isn't _you_."

She shifts, so that's she's facing you completely. "Can I – will you let me do it again?"

The question seems so ridiculous to your ears. Of course you can kiss me, you think, you can kiss me however many times you want. It's a response that's begging to come out. However, a small nagging feeling lingers in the back of your mind.

How the hell does one even kiss? What is the proper way to go about things?

Kairi must read the uncertainty gracing your troubled face, because you feel her hand cover yours reassuring.

"Just relax, and go with it." She whispers, inching closer to you.

Her lips are cool and smooth as they press against yours. Cool that sends a warm tingle down your throat and chest pivoting straight into your stomach. And you let go, completely.

Her hands come up to rest on your already flushed face, fingertips slowly massaging the reddened planes of your tan skin. Her mouth shifts, gently moving around your own exploring this sea of uncharted territory. You feel her move closer to your body. You can hear the damp sand crunch, as she scoots her legs until her knees are touching yours. Kairi's hands travel from either side of your face, reaching up and tangling into your unruly hair. For once, you're glad you didn't resort to the hair gel today.

Something wet and soft touches your lips and it's literally (not quite) your demise. You shake weakly, feeling a low groan build up from behind your throat. Her tongue is tentative, _shy_ almost, as she requests the permission she so obviously desires. And you, so obviously allow it, _eagerly_. A sluggish surge of unadulterated heat travels from both of your moving lips, down your thickening throat, past your raging tumultuous stomach pausing dangerously near your waist.

The fingers that were cautiously treading through your chocolate locks, are now tugging pulling furiously. She shifts closer to you, until you feel her leaning against you. The sudden presence of your weight is almost too much that you fall against the cool, moist cave wall. It's almost the complete opposite of the radiating heat that is Kairi.

She's overwhelming you, and you're not even sure you care.

Your tongue's touch in a way two friends would greet each other after a long awaited meeting. The sweet, fruity taste of her mouth is intoxicating as you take the initiative to languidly explore it. Explore the mysterious concaves of her mouth. The ridges of her teeth, the indentation of the roof of her mouth. The liquid soft texture of her inner cheeks.

The heat wave travels lower, and your hands finally move with purpose. They drag across her back. Your nails get caught on the material of her shirt.

Her mouth pulls back, lips closing around your bottom lip. You protest, tugging her back closer. You feel, rather than hear, the frustrated mew that echoes out of her mouth. It pushes you to tighten your grip. She relents, falling back against you and you continue your exploration.

The sweet aspect of the first kiss suddenly turns hot, erotic even. The thought makes you quake, and shiver with antici…_pation_. Anticipation for what?

You don't think about it too much. Not when your belly feels like it's going to burst, or the heat below your waist begins to feel uncomfortable, or when you finally realize that you're going to run out of oxygen.

Your lungs begin to burn when that realization hits you.

Kairi pulls away hastily, panting into your face. The sweet breath runs miles through your flared nostrils that you try to move back in. But she stops you by resting her forehead against yours. Soft, cherry hair falls onto your face, feeling like nonexistent raindrops spilling over.

Her freckled button nose, rubs against yours. A miniscule smile adorns her crimson face, and you can't help but to return the breathless smile. She's lovely, incredibly so that you almost feel unworthy.

This girl – she can have anyone, yet she's here with you. Kissing you. Making you feel like the only boy in the world.

"I love you." You say before you can even think. The serene expression that is occupying her dazzling face falls. The blue eyes that leave you captivated look away. Her dark auburn eyebrows knit together with something akin to concern.

"Sora," she breathes. With mild panic, you notice that she doesn't look as peaceful as she did a few seconds ago. The mild panic suddenly turns to utter turmoil. "You can't just go around and say that to a girl."

Your throat feels thick, and gravelly as if someone shoved a large amount of mud down your food tube.

"But – but you _kissed_ me," you protest, but the redhead plants a soft finger against your lips. The worried look fades, and the miniscule smile forms on her own lips again. Lips that are red, and slightly swollen from the bruising kisses. Underlying the confusion and panic, you feel a swell of pride at that fact.

"I did," she agrees, now tracing her finger against your bottom lip teasingly. After an agonizing few seconds of that, she stops and returns to being serious. "I _like_ you – a lot."

She sighs deeply, and her tantalizing breath once again leaves you a dizzy mess.

"I don't love you," She admits. And admittedly, it makes your heart sink slightly. "At least not yet."

Your ears perk up at the last statement. She bows her head, and stares up at your hopeful face from beneath her eyelashes. The small flush that begins to form on her cheeks does it for you. Without thinking, you barrel yourself against her unsuspecting lips. Lips that still feel foreign to your own virgin mouth. Your teeth graze against her bottom lip, and she squeaks in response, hands automatically reaching for you again.

"I'm in _like_ with you, Sora."

"_So kiss me."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Bleh, cheesy much? Now excuse me while I go sterilize myself after writing this excess SoKai (kidding). Expect another _Roxiri_ story in the near future.  
**

**Reviews would be lovely, and super sweet, and so, very deeply adored. Thanks for reading!  
**

**"Kiss Me" Sixpence None The Richer, however Jason Walker has a very cover of that song.  
**


End file.
